Another Love Story
by 12M.K.A
Summary: Lucielle is sent away by her father and her step mother at a boarding school, where she meets this pink haired former student.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear diary..._

When you think nothing can go worse than it is...

„Lucielle" my father called out my name while knocking on my bedroom door.

„come in" i said while i let down my book.I saw dad entering and sitting across me on my desk's chair, he looked rather worried and sad, when he stayed silent for few seconds and i grew impatient i called out to him, he rose his head to look at me, took a breath.

„look Lucielle," he put some flyers on the coffee table in front of me, i looked puzzled at him for a second then took the papers in my hands, i scanned the papers and my eyes stung from unshed tears while my dad continued „your mother and I decied tha-„

„DO NOT call her my mother!" i got up, my book and flyeres fell on the white carpet „she is not my mother ok? Dont ever say that again, shell never be, nor take my mothers place!" i wiped my tears and he nodded as he realized the big mistake he made. „what are these?" i picked up the flyers and shoved them on the table in front of him really hard,i knew exactly what were those but i wanted to hear from him.

„they are some really good boarding schools" he looked right in my eyes, i couldnt believe him, he said that with straight face.

I sighed „yours and hoe's idea? More like hers, tell the truth dad"

„i woud really like to stop calling her names-„

„i would really like you to divorce her, but guess none of these wont happen, go away, i have heard enough" i got up and went in my own bathroom and locked the door.

„Lucielle, i would like you to look over those schools and chose one you would want to go to"

My eyes were wide and teary, how could he? First he tells me he is sending me away to a boarding school and now he wants me to chose to which one? What spell did that witch made on him? I got up from floor and abrutly opened the door, i was angry and sad, i could not control myself anymore, i lost my shit there.

„are you for real?! You want to send your own and only child to a boarding school and you make me choose which one?!...who are you?! You are not my dad, what happened to you? Since that whore came in our lives you havent been the father you used to be!. We would always play in the backyard! Read me stories about stars along side with mom! And even after her death, you would still read me stories about dragons and princesses and stories about you and mother, we would have our weekly tea time! But when that Katsuro or whatever her name is,you have changed, you don't have time for me, you made her take care of me but she never did, then you hired a babysitter. See the bad influence she has on you?" at this point i couldnt breath normaly, i was crying-no sobbing- i coudn't find my words neither voice, all i could do was to father didnt said anything, not that he had the right to do took me in his arms and hugged me untill my cries died down. „Why are you doing this?" i said after few minutes of silence. „I think is better Lucielle,i dont have time for you, and Katsumi doesnt know how to look after you" I closed my eyes, its true, „But...don't we have relatives where i can stay?" i asked with a lil hope, knowing too well we don't, he shock his head, i sighed „its her idea, isnt it?" he nodded „i knew it...that woman never could stand me one second, dad" i pushed him and he understood my action, he got me up and let go of me „i would like to be alone now, please" he nodded and left my room closing the door, as soon as i heard the door click i fell on my bed and cried for the whole night.

The next morning i woke up late, my eyes were sore and had a hard time blinking, i looked around my room i saw those papers on the blanket _‚yeah, i looked over them last night, it wasnt a nightmare after all"_. I took off my backet and swung my feet at the edge of bed and one of the flyers fell on the ground next to my feet, i looked puzzled at it like i have never seen it..and i didnt, it must have been hidden in one of them, it had a weird logo, it was a weird eye ,a weird tail coming out between two horns, i picked it up and looked at it...i was ugly, dark and weird, „Phantom Lord, thats a boarding school name to send your kids" i shock my head _‚it must have been through witchs choices'_. I threw it on the bed next to the others and made my way to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

When i came back i got dressed and sat again on my bed put on my socks, i looked back at the boarding schools and the phantom lord came in my view, i took it and went downstairs for the breakfast.

My father gave me a look after i threw the phanom lord papers on his desk, and raised an eyebrow at my choice.

„this one" i said while i crossed my arms still being mad from last night, he nodded, clearly unpleasant by the school but had he a right to tell me no? After all, he made me i made clear my choice i left with no other word and made my way to the kitchen where i found the witch talking on skype with her other witches that were her sisters, she had four other sisters,it amuses me that all of them are brunettes and mostly no difference between them, even all of their names start with K, well thats funny, they even have the same intelligence level as the Kardashian sisters.

„well girls, gotta go, talk to you later" i heard her laptop closing while I prepared some pancakes for myself."I made pancakes" I looked at her and she pointed to some burnt ones on the table, i cringed „no, i dont wanna have food poisoning"

„did your father talked to yo-„

I dropped my pallete and pancake dough, i got close to her, dangerously close, my blood was boiling and i let me anger control me „listen here you damned witch" i saw her eyes grew triple in size, that it, this was the last drop „you started a war with me since the day you laid eyes on my dad, you might have won this round, and many before, but this was the last fucking drop, im so sick of you being here,when you talk you sound like nails scratching a blackboard, when you laugh you look like a seal with down sindrome, yesterday i saw a homeless, guess what he was dressed better than you, and you fucking reek!" i paused a lil for air then spoke again „i dont know what spell you cast on dad, but it worked, you made him to send me to a boarding school, but you thought you would get rid of me? Neh eh witch, dad told me is only for the school period, in summers im able to come home and you can't do anything about it" i got close to her „and when i do, you better dont cross my path" i went in the hall way to get my shoes and left the house slamming the my pancakes were doomed i went to Subway for breakfast.

Im going insane! I hate this place, i hated Phantom Lord, i couldnt stay here for one day, its been a month since dad abandonated me here, people here are weird, there is a guy named Aria which cries and keeps talking about sadness-no wonder, this place gives me chills- among this guy where 3 more weridos, one named Sol, but he would call himself Monsieur Sol,Totomaru, another freak, he is a pyro but he never admits it then is the Juvia,a weird girl, she calls herself the rain woman, i barely see her but when i do, she always depressed. And last but not least, Gajeel, this guys is the boss of weirdos, he has piercing in his both eyebrows, nose, ears,chin and arms.I have never seen anyone witch such long hair, and surpriizing, well take care of but anyway, this place is for kids with serios mental problems and i cant find my place here, i need to leave soon, sure id try and run away but jose, the princiapl would always find me and bring me back, i need a better plan,' _why did i chosed this place?'_ i thought as i slammed my head on the table.

„are you going back home for the holiday break?"

„sure, can't wait"

I opened my eyes, thats right, chrismats is in less than a month, at the start of december we take days off and go back home-well at least the ones that can come home- and im one of those kids, I have a plan,but it will have to wait untill the holidaybreak.

The 1st of december came and im packing my suitcases, im going home after 2 months of suffering here,i took my bags and went in front of the school waiting for dad. After waiting for half hour he finally came, my face lit up at seeing him, i run to him and hugged him tight,after we got in car and drove home, after not smelling her cheap perfume i asked dad where she was, aparently she she went to some fashion week in NYC and would come on 20th december, good i didnt wanted to see her right away.

The holiday was ok, besides the part where that witch came home with her family, her other 4 sisters came with their kids, each having three kids and one of them was expecting the fourth, god, please, someone give them some pills.

While the family was downstairs watching some Christamass movie and enjoying the Christmas Eve, i was upstairs in my room finishing my plan to leave Phantom Lord. What i did, while still in school i went to secretary and took a withdrawn formular, the assitent looked at me above her rectangular glasses like i grew another head, soon i understood why she was looking at me like that, usually parents come and get the formular but i told her dad is out of country with Katsumi, she seemed not to care too much and gave me that im completing it in my father's name-good thing i can copy his signature pretty well-But this is not the whole plan, i still didnt wanted to stay home-yes i have changed my mind-, instead i looked up another boarding school and i found this great and good looking school, its name is Fairy Tail, i looked throught more photos and everything was amazing, i knew immediately that is where i would want to be. I downloaded the enrolling paper and i completed in my fathers name when i was done, i scanned them and sent them to each schools on a fake email so my dad won't suspect anything.

Once i got the approvel email from Fairy Tail i knew i made a good decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know, I know the first chapter was kinda messy, because I edited it on the site before uploading and the ~**~ that would indicate a change scenery or a P.O.V got deleted, and I don't know why :/ but I promise from now on that bar is gonna be there so it could be easier for you to know what is happening.

Chapter 2

The house had been rather quiet, yes even if Lucielle would be home, here would be still quiet,but now it is a sad quiet, too quiet for my liking.

Lucielle had been for few days back at the boarding school since Christimas. I have to get used to not have her around after four weeks.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number, but the voice mail welcomed me, weird, maybe her phone is dead, or had been taking away….again I dialed the school number, but what came next….

" Lucielle Heartifilia?..." the woman at the other side of line sounded as if I asked for someone dead, I frowned at noone in particular when I heard her saying my daughter's name again " I'm Jude Heartifilia, her father, may I talk to my daughter now, please? "

" but mister Heartifilia…you withdrew her from our school, we got the file when we were still in in holiday break "

1….2….3…" I did not withdrew anyone from any school, you must be wrong "

The woman stayed silenced for few seconds " Mister, I'm looking right now at the file, it says Jude Heartifillia, there is no mistake, I am sorry, your daughter is no longer a Phantom Lord student "

" but **I, Myself** left her at your school's gates, where is she!? " without wanting I yelled at the poor woman, she had no blame in this, she would do what she is being told to do.

" Mister,I would like you to keep your voice down. It says you withdrew her due the poor qualities of the school " I could feel her disgust towards me for whatever its writtin in there, even thought I would agree, I never liked that school. I slammed the phone down, hanging up with her, I know, rude but when your daughter is somewhere and you do not know where, you forget how to be polite. My daughter ran away from school, I laughted, she ran in a smooth way, she is smart, she is my daughter after all.

* * *

Loud and lively as ever, I could not stop smiling " Tadaima " I said softly under my breath, I was home, my first home that I will never forget.

I made my way to the principal's office and without knocking I entered " Yo " I grinned when I saw Makarov's glaring at me for my rude and sudden entry, but I could care less, I was happy, It is been second year since I am no longer a Fairy Tail child…ahh the days where I would accidentaly-or not- destroy something either lockers, the front yard fountain or even a classroom-usually the chemestry one- The fights I would get in with Gray Erza or Laxus.

" they have not kicked you out already, Natsu? " Makarov intreruped my train of thoughts, I laughed, I am still me, even in college, I am troublemaker Salamander, I frowned at my nickname,it still haunts me even when at college, I do not even know how I got it in the first place.

" what is with Salamander? " I asked ignoring his comment, he raised a white eyebrow, he is getting old.

" what is so sudden? It is been ten years since you got the nickname " I nodded, I was ten years old when people started call me Salamander. " But why? " I asked again. I saw Makarov's face go from neutral to poker face,I raised an eyebrow.

" you and that damned grandson of mine made a bet, who can make smoke out of combining some substances, you managed to set the chemestry class on fire " ohh yeah, I smiled like an idiot " Awesome day "

" it costed me a fortune to rebuild the chemestry class " and so he threw a folder that made contact with my face "itee" I looked at the files while rubbing my nose, it was a student's files Lucielle Heartifilia ' _Lucielle'_ such a pretty name, I looked at the date of joining " January 1st "

" Gimme that " I looked at gramps and I tossed back the folder "can parents enrolll their kids to a boarding school in the middle of semester?"

"yes, but it is unusual" he said as he typed something on the keyboard "she is a transfer student, her father transferred her from Phantom Lord"

" tsk, those people, poor girl " I turned my head towards the door after I heard Makarov's " come in "

" you called me Mr? "

" yes, Lucielle, here your scheduel " ' _Lucielle?_ That is the girl? _'_ I could not look away, her blond hair was like a spell casted on me, it cascaded perfectly on her back and chest-a generouse chest- the golden locks perfectely framed her face with a fair skin that was in contrast with her chocolate brown eyes that held a warmth in them. I saw her looking at me with a puzzled look, I smiled "Natsu" I got up and stretched my hand at hers, she looked at it and put her hand in mine " Lucielle " she said smiling with full beautiful lips. I saw her shocked expression as I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it, I smirked, she did not expected it, most likely she had expected a hand shake " Enchanté, Lucielle " she blushed, I similed.

" Moi aussie " I nodded, her voice, her flustered face, her french ' _perfection'_ We locked eyes for few seconds untill Makarov spoke " are you not busy miss Heartifilia? "

I watched her nodding, then she looked at our hands, I followed her eyes, ' _soft skin indeed'_ I let go-even if I did not wanted- she said her goodbyes and left. I looked at the closed door for few seconds, stil feeling her perfume " Phantom Lord girl? "

" yes " I turned to look at Makarov and I spoke " she is way too beautiful to be in that sick place among those freaks " I took my place on the armchair again.

There was a long pause untill gramps spoke, slightly shocked " You? French? Gentleman? " I rose my eyes to look at him," since when? " I looked away to try to remember and rose my shoulders when nothing came " I guess I caught it in class, I never had the intention to learn it ".

" as other " came Makarov's comment, usualy it would bother me, but now a pair of brown eyes kept me relaxed _'Lucielle, her name suits her perfectly'._

I walked out of the gramps's office-rather had been kicked out- I turned my head to see Lucielle talking to a short, blue haired girl, I smiled.

I walked up to her " Excuse me misses " I looked at both but my eyes landed on Lucielle, with a big smile I said. " Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucielle " she smiled and the place lit up.

" Thanks " I got to admit, her flustered face was the cutest.

" see you around " and so I walked my path to the exist and towards my car only to see my little sister,Wendy waiting me at my car.

" what took you so long? " she asked with a pouty face and crossed arms, I did nothing than just unlocking the car and mess her hair at where she yelled at me, I laughed, she hates when someone-especially me- touches her hair.

As we got in car I said " lets go eat, I am starving " Wendy's brown eyes grew in size at what she was expecting " not at that indian restaurant please Natsu " I laughed " Yes, right there, they have the best food " and I started engime. She growled and made me only laugh harder " they have the spiciest food, I can not eat that" she crossed her arms again " you must be a fire dragon to be able to eat there ".

The whoe trip to the restaurant I could not stop thinking about Lucielle, I was dazed .

" Natsu! " she yelled and I pushed breaks real hard making us lean in front and earned some horns. " do not yell at me while I am driving! Wendy " I sighed and continue driving but not before I flipped out to the still horning cars behind me.

" I was talking to you, you have not paid attention to me, you have got someone in your mind? " I looked at her to see her smirking.

" No " _'well yeah but, heck, I would never admit it in front you' ._

" Sure " she did not stop smirking, then I knew.

. . . . . .

' _can not wait'_

TADAM TADAM, I love Wendy here XD

So I'm gonna end the chapter here, the 3rd chapter will be soon up as I finish the 4th

I hope you enjoyed and felt the atmosphere.


End file.
